Will's story
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: What if Will didn't set off to find his father? Eventual Will/OC . Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sniffle, I don't own POTC

Disclaimer: Sniffle, I don't own POTC

Okay, I had this thought the other day, what would have happened had say, Will not gone off to find his father? Mostly from Will's point of view, I'll tell you if it's somebody else's. After this one I'll be doing the same thing with Elizabeth. Anyways, enjoy!

Mum died yesterday afternoon. Why did she have to do that? I mean, death is a part of life, but why my Mum? Life is hard to figure out sometimes. Mrs. Toad (that isn't her real name, I just call her that) from next door said I would have to move in with her, but I don't want to. She's too strict, and never likes me playing out of doors. I'll never see the light of day again. Sigh.

**Ten years later…**

It has been ten years since Mum died, and I miss her so bad. Mrs. Toad (note to self, find out her real name) passed on a couple years ago, so it's just been me and her cat, who is never home. So mostly it's just me. I'm an apprentice now, to a shipmaker. We're making one for the East India Trading Company, which is exciting. I'll do anything to stay loyal to the King, and this really helps me! Marcus (my master) says that my head is in the clouds too much. All I do is imagine that I am in the Royal Navy. That surely would be loyal. Anyway, I saw the most beautiful girl today. She was with another man, so I should probably stop thinking about her.

Okay, so the first chapter is really short. But it'll get better. I'll still be keeping up my other story, Her and Beckett.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Sorry it took me so long to post Chapter two, I've been really busy. I have a piano competition in San Marcos this weekend, so I won't be able to post for a while.

I walked home after a long day of work. I can hardly wait to go to bed, and get a good nights rest. Tomorrow is church, and I promised Reverend Jonathan I would get there early to start the fire. It has begun to get cold, and the people at the church will be grateful. I'm home now, and I go upstairs, and climb into bed. I fall instantly asleep, and spend the night dreaming of my Mum.

The next morning…

On the way to church this morning, I saw that girl again. She wasn't with anybody, so I offered to walk her, and to my great surprise, she agreed! We walked, and I learned her name: Amelia Butler. It is such a beautiful name. Now that I'm home, I wonder, why was she going to church so early? I'd love to ask her, but it would seem too forward of me. I should like to court her, for she seems like a charming young lady. Unlike the other girls here, who giggle every time I say something to them. They giggle before, during and after. You get tired of it after a while.

The next day…

Amelia's POV

I saw Mr. Turner again today. He is so funny, but he doesn't try to be. He just is, because he is always proper, and no one else is that way anymore. All the other village oafs just follow me around, and ask if they can carry my books. Like I need my books carried. Hah! But Wi-, I mean, Mr. Turner not only carries my books, he takes my arm, and walks me to church, and school, and the market, and other such places. He is so kind, I think I like him. To bad he will never reveal his true feelings. I'll just have to accept him as my acquaintance, which I am very pleased to make.

Will's POV

Miss Butler was absent from school today, so I was unable to walk her there. I do hope she isn't sick. It would be dreadful if she was.

Normal POV

Will and Amelia started seeing each other more often. One day when it was raining, he took off his coat and held it over her head so she wouldn't get too wet. She laughed, and so did he, for which she was surprised. It was the first time she had ever heard him laugh. When they got to her house, he walked her up to the door, and put his coat back on. He leaned down, quickly kissed her on the cheek, and ran off.

Amelia's POV

I can't believe it! Will actually kissed me! I guess he feels the same way about me that I do him.

Normal POV

What Will and Amelia didn't see was James glowering in the distance as he watched them. He was the one who liked Amelia. So why was Will kissing her goodnight?

A longer chapter for ya'll. Like I said at the top, I won't be able to update for a bit. I might be able to tomorrow, but that's debatable.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Yes! I had time to type up another chapter! But I really won't be able to update this weekend. I was originally going to do one like this for Elizabeth, but decided not to. Why? Because it would be like this: She marries Norrington. And that would be that.

Will's POV

I don't know what possessed me to kiss her, it was a spur of the moment thing. Now I can only pray she holds the same feelings for me, otherwise we will never be friends again.

Amelia's POV

I saw Will again this morning. He took my arm and walked me to school as usual, with no mention of what happened last night. But I know what happened, and I shall treasure that.

Will's POV

I've been treating myself as if I never kissed her. I really shouldn't do that, but I can't help it.

Normal POV

James started stalking Will. He wanted to find the perfect place to jump him, and get rid of him as a possible suitor for Miss Butler. He wouldn't kill him, just scare him really, really badly.

A week later…

Will walked home from the docks as usual, but for some reason, something didn't seem right. He couldn't shake the feeling, but he kept on as usual. When he reached the blacksmith shop, he was overtaken, and dragged behind the shop.

Will's POV

I couldn't understand, what was going on? I turned to get a good look at my attacker, and saw it was the gentleman who walks Miss Butler home. I could tell he wasn't very happy, and I had a very good idea of why he wasn't.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I, the great James Loukides, am courting Miss Butler."

"I'm not courting her, I just walked her to and from school. I don't know where you got the idea I was courting her, but you have the wrong idea."

"You kissed her. That should mean you're courting her, especially since you did it in a very public place."

James' POV

After I told that, that VERMIN that I had seen him kiss my Amelia, I saw his face grow alarmed. I could tell that the rest would be easy. He had already had a long day of work, I hadn't. This should be easy.

Will's POV

I walked home, deflated. James told me that Miss Butler was seeing another gentleman. I tried to tell him that she would never do that, but in the end, he made me believe it was true. Tomorrow is Sunday, and I have to go to church, but what about Miss Butler? I'll just ignore her.

The next day…

Amelia's POV

I waited for at least a half-an-hour for Will, but he never came. James did however, beastly despicable thing that he is. He insisted that he had talked to Will over the week, and that Will was seeing another girl. How could he do that? I thought he loved me, but I must be just a friend. James was kind enough to take me to church. I saw Will there, and smiled at him, but he pointedly turned the other way. I wanted to know who the other girl was, but it would seem too forward of me to ask. He was such a nice young man.

Will's POV

I can't believe it. First she starts courting another man. Then she has the nerve to smile at me in church. The nerve! But I shall never again love. And the man she's now courting? James Loukides. I cannot believe it. I wonder if he lied to me…

Okay, this story is shaping up a lot quicker than I thought it would. I also watched Pirates 2 this evening, and got plenty of ideas for more stories, mostly one-shots. So, look out for those, and have a great day/night!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Okay, so I've only been gone since yesterday morning, but I'M FINALLY BACK!! Just had to get that out of my system. Anyway, on with the story!

Amelia's POV

I saw Will again today. He ignored me, and I wonder why. James told me he had talked with him, and he said he would be content to be just friends. It seems kind of odd that he won't even talk to me. I'll ask him about it later, after I work up the courage.

Will's POV

I can't get her out of my mind. She's everywhere, and I see her every morning on the way to work. Why won't she leave me alone?

Normal POV

It was a normal morning, and Will was on his way to work. Amelia had worked up the courage to confront Will. He saw her walking towards him, and tried to walk the other way, but she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards her.

"I thought you wanted to be friends, Mr. Turner."

"Not after what you did to me. I though you truly loved me, and I was going to propose to you. See?"

He pulled a ring out of his pocket, and showed it to her. Then he felt embarrassed by telling her that much.

"Oh, Will. But you're seeing that Esther girl who lives on the other side of town! Why would you want to marry me?"

Will frowned.

"You were the one who, um, abandoned me. I never was seeing Miss Kiyosaki, where ever did you get that idea?"

"It was James who told me that. I suppose he told you I didn't want to see you anymore?"

"He told me that you wanted to just be friends."

"Oh Will."

She smiled at him, then reached up and kissed him. It totally shocked Will, but he began kissing her back. By this time they had figured out that James had been lying to the both of them. Will pulled back from the kiss, and kneeled in front of her.

"Miss Butler, will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes! Yes I will!"

The End

That seemed kind of rushed to me, tell me what you guys think. It's not that hard, the button is right down there. Yeah, the one that says "Review" next to it. Thank you for reading! I'll be doing a series of one-shots, then a sequel to "Her and Beckett". Thank you for reading!


End file.
